Mark of Athena: The Musical
by Mr.Seaweed Brain 179
Summary: The Greeks and Romans are back! Now that they are face to face drama ensures. Songs are sung and beats are beat. Songfic :3


**Since everyone always makes there own version of the next book I thought I could make mine, but with a twist. The song is _Stick To the Status Quo _but I changed a few little things about it. Here's a link if you're lazy: .com/watch?v=FBVUlgG8Lm8 I take requests for songs and chapter ideas if you have good ones :D Enjoy :3**

**Annabeth:**

Annabeth Chase looked to the ground far bellow. Questions buzzed in her mind. She was on the _Argo II _heading to meet Percy. Did he still remember me? Could he have met someone else? Does he still love me? Annabeth bit her lip in disgust. She thought she was being really shallow by that. _Of course he'll remember me_, she tried to reassure her self.

She heard a loud yell. Leo was trying to give a message to the romans. Percy...

Annabeth listened to Leo, trying to keep her mind off Percy.

"-be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship. We'd appreciate it if you'd not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out."

Annabeth shook her head and went down to a bunk to take a nap.

"You alright Annabeth?" Piper said, worried, staring at her pained face.

"It's okay," Annabeth lied, "I just need a nap."

"Don't worry, Percy will remember you." Piper said calmly, as if reading Annabeth's thoughts.

Annabeth climbed to the top bunk and closed her eyes.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up, we're here!" Annabeth jumped up so hard she hit her head on the ceiling. Piper stood before her, looking nervous. Annabeth was even _more_ nervous. She climbed down, shaking a bit. "Come on," Piper took Annabeth's hand, "let's look at the pretty views."

Annabeth walked very slowly and Piper got quite annoyed and jumped up the stairs by herself.

Annabeth went outside and immediately woke up. The wind was whipping her face so hard that she couldn't even see. Her eyes were shot tight.

"It's a bit windy!" She heard Jason yell. There was whooshing sounds and then the wind disappeared immediately. Annabeth opened her eyes and saw a bubble of wind surrounding him.

_Like the one Percy made when Clarisse thrown us in the creek, _Annabeth thought. Her stomach twisted. _Stop it!_

Annabeth tried to look at the view bellow. She could see little buildings down bellow in a valley. The ship started lurching down. Annabeth hung by the deck. She closed her eyes again, trying to clear her mind of everything.

_Did he change his look? _Annabeth shook her head wildly. Then she was thrown forwards and almost fell. The ship landed. She breathed in and out very heavily.

"C'mon guys!" Leo commended. Annabeth joined in the stream of people coming out. She went through the crowd and gasped.

Percy stood in front, staring right at her. Next to him was a girl with a firm face and black hair and on his right was a pale boy with straw-blonde hair. There was more people crowded around him.

"Hello! We come in peace!" Leo announced. Piper put her hand on her face. "We're, like, the demigods of the east! We come for friendliness and goodwill! And, uum, do you have any food? I'm _starving_! And another thing-" But Leo was cut off by Jason.

"We're from Camp Half-Blood! As most of you know Juno kidnapped me and Percy. We switched camps and now we must unite to fight Gaia and her giants!"

"Wait a minute," the pale boy said, "_why_ do we have to do this? We don't know anything about these... _Greeks_," the pale boy said the last word with a tone if disgust, "what if they want to kill us?"

Percy moved forward.

"_You can bet  
>There's nothin' but blood<br>When I am in a zone and on a roll  
>But I've got a confession<br>My own secret obsession  
>And it's making me lose control<em>!"

"_Everybody gather round_!" The Greeks yelled. Everyone crowded Percy.

"_If it means defeating Gaia then I have too. I love Reyna! Romans are the best_!" Annabeth couldn't describe, even if she wanted to, the emotions boiling inside of her.

"_WHAT_?" Annabeth screamed.

"_Reyna is what I live for. We're together_!" Annabeth got out her jagger.

"_Not another sound_!" Everyone yelled.

"_Someday I hope me and Reyna get married._" Percy said gleefully. Annabeth was going to pounce on him but everyone pulled her back.

"_No, no, no, nooooooooooo_," the Greeks yelled. Everyone started moving and jumping,  
>"<em>No, no, no<br>Stick to the stuff you know  
>If you wanna be cool<br>Follow one simple rule  
>Don't mess with the flow, no no<br>Stick to the status quo."_

Annabeth twisted her neck and saw Jason opening his mouth.

"_Look at me  
>And what do you see<br>Strength beyond compare  
>But inside I am stirring<br>Something strange is occurring  
>It's a secret I need to share<em>."

"_Open up, dig way down deep!" _The Romans yelled.

"_Greek myths are my passion! I love to learn and know and share and tell!"_

"_Is that even legal?" _A kid with lots of Kool-Aid in his hands said.

"_Not another peep!" _All the Romans said and backed away.

"_It's just myths. Sometimes I think it's cooler than Mars."_

"_No, no, no, noooooooooo," _The Romans said, _  
>"No, no, no<br>Stick to the stuff you know  
>It is better by far<br>To keep things as they are  
>Don't mess with the flow, no no<br>Stick to the status quo!"_

Leo started singing.

"_Listen well  
>I'm ready to tell<br>About a need that I cannot deny  
>Dude, there's no explanation<br>For this awesome sensation  
>But I'm ready to let it fly!"<em>

"_Speak your mind and you'll be heard!"_The Greeks said.

"_Alright, if Jason wants to be a writer ... then I'm coming clean! I love the Roman Arts!" _

"_What?"_

"_Roman's do beautiful art! Greeks could learn from them!"_

"_No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
>No, no, no<br>Stick to the stuff you know  
>If you wanna be cool<br>Follow one simple rule  
>Don't mess with the flow, no no<br>Stick to the status quoooooooo." _ The Greeks jumped back and started doing many flips and started jumping and climbing on the ship and the Romans joined.

"_No, no, no," _everyone started singing,_  
>"stick to the stuff you know<br>It is better by far  
>To keep things as they are<br>Don't mess with the flow, no no  
>Stick to the status quo!"<em>

Everyone started dancing and jumping. Doing flips and cartwheels.

The pale boy with the blonde hair paced on the ship, looking down on the scene.

"_This is not what I want  
>This is not what I planned<br>And I just gotta say  
>I do not understand<br>Something is really_

"_Somethings not right!" _A young girl cut in but the boy raised his hand.

"_Really wrong!" _The boy continued.

"_And we gotta get things  
>Back where they belong<br>We can do it!" _The boy and the girl sang together.

"_Gotta draw!"Leo said._

"_Stick with what you know!" _The Greeks yelled.

"_We can do it!" _The boy and the girl yelled over the crowd.

"_To more Greek masterpieces!" _

"_He has got to go!" _The Romans yelled.

"_We can do it!" _The boy and the girl yelled.

"_Reyna, a kiss?" _Percy jumped down to Reyna.

"_Keep your voice down low." _Annabeth hissed.

"_Not another peep  
>No, not another word<br>No, not another sound  
>No."Everyone sang.<em>

"_Everybody quiet!" _The boy with the blonde hair screamed.

"_Why is everybody staring at you?" _Annabeth asked Percy.

"_Not me, you!" _Percy responded.

"_Because of the thing I said to you? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!" _Percy winked.

"_Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no," _everyone started singing again,

"_Stick to the stuff you know  
>If you want to be cool<br>Follow one simple rule  
>Don't mess with the flow, oh no<br>Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
>No, no, no<br>Stick to the stuff you know  
>It is better by far<br>To keep things as they are  
>Don't mess with the flow, no no<br>Stick to the status  
>stick to the status<br>Stick to the status quo!"_


End file.
